


In You I Count Stars

by infinitevariety (disapparater)



Series: Summer Omens [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Summer Omens (Good Omens), soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disapparater/pseuds/infinitevariety
Summary: Crowley stares at Aziraphale, and has a silly idea.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Summer Omens [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836280
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	In You I Count Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Summer Omens prompt FRECKLES and originally posted [here](https://infinitevariety.tumblr.com/post/624260343656546304/freckles).

“Shall we head out for an early dinner soon?”

When Crowley gets no reply to the usually very popular question, he puts down his phone and looks up to check on Aziraphale. He’s engrossed in a book. The only parts of Aziraphale moving are his eyes as they rove the page and a hand as he turns them.

“We could go to the new Moroccan place you like?” Crowley tries again. “Or the Ritz—you never get tired of the Ritz.” Still nothing. “What about… sushi?” When even this gets no response, Crowley throws himself back into the sofa with a sigh.

Crowley pulls out his phone again, scrolling mindlessly. It’s no use. There are no new scandals on twitter for him to wind people up about and he finally completed every single level of candy crush last week. Crowley is _bored_.

He tosses his phone to the other end of the sofa, letting it disappear between cushions. He’s not about to pick up a book, so his eye drift to the only truly interesting thing in the room.

Aziraphale’s hair is its usual fluffy self, sticking out every which way. Crowley smiles, thinking about how soft it is. His brow is wrinkled slightly in concentration, and Crowley imagines softly kissing it to smooth out the lines. There are laugh lines at the corners of Aziraphale’s eyes, and Crowley is happy to know he helped put them there. A small smile curves Aziraphale’s lips, letting Crowley know he’s enjoying his book. Aziraphale’s slightly upturned nose is as perfect as usual, as well as the smattering of freckles across it and over both cheeks.

Crowley bites his lip as his mind runs away from him. It’s a silly idea, but then most of Crowley’s ideas are. He thinks he’ll get away with it, but just to be sure…

“I’m going to order sushi, you didn’t want anything, right, angel?”

When he doesn’t even get so much as a blink in return, Crowley’s decision is made. He’s sure if he doesn’t break Aziraphale’s line of sight to the book, he won’t even realise anything’s happening.

With a snap, an eyeliner pencil appears in Crowley’s hand. He pops off the lids and moves over to Aziraphale. He smiles as he gets to work.

Crowley is so absorbed in what he’s doing, he doesn't notice when Aziraphale reaches the end of his book. He hears the heavy sound of a book being closed, but doesn’t fully register it.

"Crowley, what on earth are you doing?"

With a start, Crowley pulls back the eyeliner pencil.

"Oh, er, sorry,” says Crowley. “You were lost in your book and I was bored... couldn't help myself."

"Couldn't help yourself from drawing on my face? It's not permanent marker, is it?" Aziraphale groans. "Oh, dear, you've not drawn phalluses on my face again, have you?"

"That was _one time_ , over a thousand years ago, and we were both _very_ drunk!"

"What is it this time, then?"

Crowley snaps again, replacing the pencil in his hand with a small mirror.

"Take a look."

Crowley watches Aziraphale as he holds the mirror up to his face and takes in Crowley’s work. Thin black lines make shapes and patterns across Aziraphale’s nose and cheeks, joining up freckles like an odd dot-to-dot puzzle.

"What are—?"

"Your freckles,” Crowley tells him. “They're kind of adorable and they’ve always reminded me of stars. Old habits die hard, I guess, because I started seeing new constellations in them. And then today I, well, got a bit carried away...”

Aziraphale puts down the mirror and smiles softly at Crowley.

“That’s very sweet, my dear.” He rests a hand on Crowley’s arm and squeezes lightly. “Now, did you say something about sushi?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://infinitevariety.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
